


Flowers

by Cubriffic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Plant AU, harrison is in denial, nerris already knows lmao, preston helps kinda, thats a lie he doesnt h A, this took fucking forever jesus christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Whenever someone falls in love with another person, they begin to sprout flowers.Harrison seems to have no interest in anyone. So could someone explain why the fuck it's happening to him?





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with the AU fics  
> I need more of them they are my oxygen  
> Also please be proud I actually spell-checked this
> 
> Based on the AU where when Person A grows a crush on Person B, they sprout flowers.

Having flower buds on one's head wasn't out of the ordinary. Actually, it was seen as a wonderful thing. It was a sign of love, a sign that you were gaining feelings for another person. Some even believed that it only happened when you fell for your soulmate. Others thought it was a sign of the devil or witchcraft.

Either way, it was beginning to fucking annoy Harrison.

While it was usual to have one or two even without a crush, they were starting to cover Harrison's head, like some sort of underdeveloped flower crown. Not only did it look ridiculous, but he couldn't even hide them from the other campers, though most were not observant enough to notice the small buds. And overall, he had no idea why he was even sprouting the stupid things.  
As far as he knew, he did not have an interest in anyone at all.

Which is how he ended up awake at nearly midnight, pencil in one hand, flashlight in another and a notebook sitting in front of him, filled with the names of various campers. Based on the fact that they only sprouted recently, he obviously liked one of the campers from either Camp Campbell or the other two camps on the lake, but was blocking it out of his mind. He wrote out the last of the names before looking back over them, ready to realize who he liked.

He crossed out several names already- The Flowerscouts, The Woodscouts, Nurf, and Dolph. He barely knew those campers- in fact, he hadn't even properly met the Woodscouts at all. He looked over the rest of the names, sighing. Now he had to actually think about the rest.  
He crossed out Nikki and Max's names first. Though he was friends with the former and on average terms with the other, he only saw them as fellow campers, and nothing more. Following that was Neil, Preston and Ered's names disappearing off the paper as well. His green eyes scouted the page, looking for the next person to take off. They widened at the sight of the next name.

_Nerris._

There were many words that described Nerris, and for Harrison, most of them were not very pretty. A fellow magic kid, Nerris was more into the whole 'Lord of the Rings' and 'Dungeons and Dragons' set up, rather than actual fucking magic. This, combined with their general dislike for each other, caused them to become bitter rivals early into residing at the camp, which quickly rose to the point where other campers would have to split up their arguments. It was almost certain that Harrison wanted nothing to do with her. It didn't matter that she was always doing something cute, or that she braver than anyone else in the camp, or that she had one of the brightest and cheerful smiles in the entire camp. Nope, it didn't matter. It. Did. Not. Matter.

A small prick on his head made Harrison jump slightly. He reached his hand up to see where the pain had come from. His hand brushed over the small flower buds, before he felt his fingers touch a flower petal.

_Wait, what?_

His hands ran back over the spot. Yes, there was an actual flower growing from his head. He ducked to look under his camper bed, using his flashlight to grab a mirror that he usually used for his tricks. He raised the small hand mirror to where the flower was, to show that it was a yellow tulip. A small one, but still. And it had shown up when he had thought of his rival. That only meant one thing.  
A mumble from the other side of the tent snapped Harrison's gaze away from the mirror. He must have woken his tentmate, Preston, during his rush for the mirror. Sometimes Harrison forgot that he could be pretty loud at times. Preston moved around a bit, before sitting up to face Harrison.

"Harrison, what time is it?" Preston adjusted his sleep mask slightly, one eye peeking out under it. He obviously did not look happy at being awoken so late.  
"Uh... 11." Harrison silently wished that Preston would just go back to sleep already. Preston pulled his mask back over his eyes, before suddenly stopping.  
"Wait."  
He pulled the mask back off, and climbed out of his bed to make his way over to Harrison. He grabbed his friend's cheeks, Harrison yelping slightly at the move. His eyes looked anywhere but at Preston, obviously embarrassed. Preston's eyes widened.  
"Oh my god," Despite being awoken less than five minutes ago, Preston seemed lively as ever, grinning intently. "Is that a flower?"  
"Yeah, what's your point?" Harrison pushed Preston's hands off of his face, but they found their way to Harrison's shoulders instead, keeping him grounded.  
"You have a crush on someone!" Preston almost yelled out the last word, but Harrison quickly covered his mouth to shut him up.  
"Shut up, you're gonna wake the whole camp!" Harrison grumbled, trying to get Preston to be quiet. His efforts were futile however, as Preston peeled the boy's hands off of his face.  
"Who is it on?" Preston seemed to be wide awake now, making himself comfortable next to Harrison. "Wait, no, let me guess. It's Nerris, isn't it?"

Just the sound of her name made Harrison blush. His hand darted to his cheek, which was quickly heating up. He prayed that Preston didn't see him turning red. Unfortunately, God just didn't seem to give a fuck about what Harrison wanted.  
"I fucking KNEW it!" Preston laughed, punching the air in joy. "Took you long enough to admit that you like her!"  
This only succeeded in making Harrison even more embarrassed. He felt more small pricks on his head, and he could only guess that they were more flowers sprouting from the buds. He sighed.  
"...Was it really that obvious?"  
"Of course! Do you really think that we'd all just brush off the tiny fact that you're starting to get FLOWER BUDS on your head?" Preston rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is brain-dead here, Harry."  
"Don't call me that." Harrison mumbled, cursing the fact that Preston was more observant than everyone else. "And please don't tell anyone."  
"I won't," Preston grinned, going back to his bed. "Also, turn off that bloody flashlight, it's like the sun decided to settle its ass in here!"

Harrison grumbled to himself as he turned off the flashlight and flopped backwards into his bed, groaning.  
Why, out of every person on this Earth, did he have to fall for Nerris?

-_-_-_-_

As it turns out, the sprouting tulips didn't provide as much of a problem as Harrison expected. For most of the day, nobody pointed them out. Sure, Neil did give him a few weird looks and Nikki kept staring at him as if she wanted to tell him something, but other than that, nobody paid too much attention to them. Except for the fact that Preston kept wanting to touch them at any and every given moment.

As the afternoon activities rolled around, Harrison walked over to his section, taking off his top hat and pulling out a variety of items for his tricks- playing cards, rings that linked together, paper cups and ping pong balls, just to name a few. He had only just finished placing all the items down neatly when he felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Nerris, holding her foam sword up to his shoulder. Harrison's eyes widened at seeing her. Not because she was holding a fake sword to him; that happened way too often to be startling now.

It was the small patches of red roses framing her hair.

Harrison opened his mouth to speak, but felt a lump in his throat, stopping him. He took in a shaky breath, before attempting to speak again.  
"Yes?" His voice sounded oddly small, considering he was known for being quite arrogant, especially towards Nerris. Nerris didn't speak, only gesturing for him to follow her.

Harrison followed her, his gaze almost glued to the floor. He noticed that he his hands were shaking; from nerves or heartache, he couldn't exactly tell. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Nerris stopped inside the forest outside the campsite- far away enough that they could have a private conversation, but close enough that they could still make their way back afterwards.

"Alright Harrison, I'm going to keep this simple."  
Harrison snapped up to look at Nerris, her blue eyes filled with what looked like curiosity. There was an awkward silence before Nerris broke it.

"Who do you like?"

There it was. The question he was dreading.  
Harrison let out a shaky sigh, feeling his face begin to heat up again. "Why do you want to know?" His voice came out more unstable than he had hoped for.  
"I just want to know!" The sudden response made Harrison jump slightly. To his surprise, Nerris looked... worried? It was a look that was so out of character for the usually brave girl. It made Harrison want to hold her and tell her that everything was alright.  
He felt more pinpricks on his head. No doubt more fucking flowers were showing up. Just great.

"Harrison, you're avoiding the question."  
Sighing, Harrison mumbled something inaudible to even him. Nerris raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
Harrison groaned. "It's YOU, you stupid fucking elf! I like you!"  
Nerris went to say something, but Harrison cut her off. "Even though you're a massive bitch sometimes, I still like you, and I hate it so much! Sometimes you tease and argue with me to point where I think I hate you, but then you go and do some cute shit and it just pulls me back, and I can't stand it! It's like you're just teasing me, an-"

"HARRISON!"

Harrison stopped, his mind being bought back to Earth. He felt something falling down his face- tears, most likely. He was shaking as well, and his face felt hotter than ever. He had reverted into one big fucking mess.  
He looked up at Nerris, dreading her reaction. To his relief, she didn't seem angry or anything like that. Instead, she pulled him into a hug. It was comforting; Harrison immediately wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder to hide his tears. They stood there for some time, Harrison trying to stop himself from crying and Nerris comforting him.

"You know how lucky you are, right?" The silence was finally broken by Nerris.  
"W-What?" Harrison pulled himself away from her so that they were facing each other. Nerris smiled back at him.  
"If I didn't like you back, you would have been screwed." Harrison felt a light touch on his forehead, no doubt a small kiss from Nerris herself. Harrison smiled, noticing more of the blooming red roses showing up in Nerris's hair. To be honest, they suited her well. Really well.

"We should probably get back now," Nerris nodded towards the camp. "David will be worried sick."  
"He'll probably send the entire camp to look for us." The two of them laughed, remembering the time where David had actually done that (He wasn't too happy when they finally found Nikki exploring one of the caves).

Nerris grabbed Harrison's hand, almost dragging him back to the camp. Letting out a content sigh, Harrison kept up with the D&D master, grinning happily the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact- red roses symbolize love and yellow tulips symbolize secret love :^)


End file.
